Forgotten past
by bloodhoney
Summary: bella swan has always lived in the dark for as long as she can remember,always running always hiding from the thing that scares her most vampires!, so how will bella react when she moves to forks and find the cullens more inportantly dose she know edward?
1. finding forks

The rain pelted against the windows of my Audi tt , when I was human I didn't care much for speed or flashy cars , but know that's all I cared for, now my only reason for living was to run, run away run away from what , my past...

I don't remember my past or who changed me, I wouldn't even know who I was if it wasn't for the missing persons posters that had been plastered round the city_** Isabella swan**_ _**age 18 fiancé to Edward Masan daughter to mayor**_, That was 75 years ago and I still remember it like it was yesterday, I was forever at frozen at 18 never changing moving forward in time.

I drove in a daze staring at the steering wheel never swerving from the straight line I drove in , then something caught my vision a flash of light that would clearly not be visible to human eye's , as soon as I looked up it was gone _just a stupid human fooling around in the forest _I thought to myself, there would soon be stories all over the news some poor unfortunate sole got lost in the woods and never found his way out , there are allot more dangerous things in there then bears and mountain lions things you've only dreamed of in you worse nightmares , and it was for that reason that I didn't want to be like that monster that now stalked his pray.

I was shunned by the other vampires because I was different , I didn't stick to their preferred diet, no I stuck to my own means of survival getting my meals of the unsuspecting animals of the forest instead of the race I used to belong to, I was once told that I wasn't the only one that there was another coven like me , _a hole coven , I'd never have the courage to knock on their door and say they were the people I had been looking for , for 65 years no I couldn't do that no I just couldn't do that..._

I was on my way to Idaho , it was time to change I had been in the same city for nearly 5 years and people where starting to get suspicious of my never ageing face so I had faked my death for what seemed the hundredth time and moved on I had learned not to get to attached to the people I came to meet they either died or I moved on like I was doing now , I looked at the fading sun a sigh playing at the back of my throat the sun never ceased to amaze me with its immense beauty but then the darkness crept over causing my mood to darken even as a vampire I didn't like the dark , I don't know why it may have something to do with my past something that I'm missing but I just can't seem to shake the feeling that something dangerous lurked there . I shock my head shaking of the feeling that was souring my mood.

I looked at the road sings as I passed letting a sigh escape my lips, 200 miles to Idaho I felt like I'd been travelling for years when in reality it had only been a few hours even with my car speeding well over the speed limit time just never seemed to get away from me I sat for hours on end just wishing I had died a long time ago like I was meant to , maybe the days always seemed to drag because I was always wallowing in self pity , I wouldn't like to admit it but I did wallow I just didn't like others to see me suffering I hated it when I was constantly asked if I was ok and harassed to tell them what was wrong I always pushed their questions off telling them it was nothing putting on a false smile , the only time I smiled was when I had to and they were always false there was nothing that could bring me joy make my eyes light up as a wide grin brakes out across my face , I used to practice smiling I'd look into a mirror flashing a small smile trying to make them seem more genuine then they really were, there was just no reason to smile to laugh to be happy what was there to be happy about I was alone and a monster I winched every time I bit into the skin of animals as they uselessly struggled against my death grip that's what I call it when I held something , they always seemed to die to the name seemed to fit I had never been comfortable with who I was what I was what I did on several occasions I had wanted to die so badly that I remember putting a k knife to my unpenatrble skin an gasping in shock as the knife shattered as it met my skin , that was when I was a new born and I didn't fully understand the fullness of my power now that was different I understood my highly tuned hearing my sensitive noise and my amazing eye sight that lets me see all the different colours that are trapped within one colour which I was sure humans were oblivious to and my many other powers that I understood a lot less but I treasured a lot more I wouldn't have survived without them.

Bright flashing lights caught my attention and I realised that I was finally here my new home, for now at least _my new start, my new school_ I thought sighing at the last part, repeating school over and over again listening to the teachers waffle on about things you know a million times over can get a bit boring, to be honest I don't know what makes me go to school I've had this feeling that it has some sort of connection with my human life that I just can't remember.

I drove through Idaho looking for the turn off into the forest that led to my house, it was beautiful the sun shone through the slight gaps at the top of the trees the rain dripping of the green leaves falling with a slight splash as it hit the ground.

I drove up my newly gravelled path up to the big black house surrounded by trees , i owned houses all over the country even a few in England and one in france, i never sold my houses knowing that once agin i would be in need of them this was my fith time in this house that was very well my favirote it was black on the outside but light and airy on the inside there were three rooms downstairs a large living room a huge kitchen that i had absolutely no need for and my faviorate room in the house other than the libary , the music room, i often think to myself wheter i bring the lonliness on my self living in such a huge house on my own, there was 3 floors my bedroom was on the very top along with the attic , the floor bellow was three guest rooms , my study , and another huge two bedrooms coverted into a libary stocked with all my faviourate books old and new.

I walked through my house running my house over the dust coverd white sheets that coverd the furniture sliding my hand to the edge of the sheet i pulled it off, tucking the dusty sheet under my arm i walked round the house stripping the sheets of the furniture. Walking through to the kitchen i dumped the sheets into the washer, _well i guess it is of some use_. I walked up stairs stripping the sheets from there and dumping them into the hamper after i was finished i went into the libary and picked up northanger abby of the shelve a jane Austin classic, i walked up the stairs lay down on my large bed and reread it for the what seemed like the hundredth time.

It was severn am by the time i got my head out off my book i put the book down on my bed sighing as i slid off my bed and went to get ready for school, i went to my closset realising as i opened the door that i had left my belonging in my car, i ran down the stairs at lightning speed running to get my clothes i got to my car as the wind shifted a sent i forever dreded wafted up my nose, i froze trying to recognize the sent, when i couldn't i ran back indide geting the little belongeings i had taken in the house with me and sped back outside slamming the car door behind me i sped of not knowing were i was going, then i saw them three vampires all with equally red eyes i stared into there eyes a memory at the back off my head trying to resurface, there was two males and a female with fiery red hair swaying in the breeze , they noticed me a small smirk appeareing on the face of the male with long greasy blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail as if he smelled something sweet, i preesed my foot down harder on the accelerator speeding put of their view.

I was miles away before i slowed my speed to afraid that if i slowed down they would be right behind me , not knowing who did this to me has made me bsuffer in the long run , constenly shying away from my own fleeing from any confrontation i was terrified of who i was and others like me.

I had no idea where i was going but i felt myself being drawn to a small town called forks that was sign posted so oftern , it was one of the very few places in the united states of America where i didn't actuly have a house, great i would have to stop at the housing office and get to know someone and seeing as this seems to be quite a small town she will no dout start asking unnecessary questions.

As i drove through the town i noticed that the place was unearthly green and wet very very wet, well atleast i can come out during the day here the sun is covered by a near constent cover of clouds, i drove past the housing office and had to do a double take, i got out off the car and walked into the office, the room was small and white there was a dark wood floor and an oak colouerd desk with a perky looking women sat at it smileing up at me she was wearin a light pink top and a black pencil skirt

''hello miss-'' she asked

''swan bella swan''

A confused look crossed her features then she was suddenly bemig agin as she said ''swan? Are you related to chief swan?''

A frown crossed my stone features as i asked ''who's he''

''what oh Charlie swan he is the chief of police here in forks''when i just gave her blank look she just said '' no well ok then-what can i do for you miss swan''

''i'd like to buy a house please'' i said putting one of my false smiles on.

''what were you looking at'' she asked in a polite voice

''something big enclosed by trees and not many neighbours if possible''

''so like the cullens'' she whispered to herself not meaning for me to hear _i wonder who the cullens are._

She pulled a thin book out of her desk and opened it to the third page and showed me a beautiful house surrounded by trees and a pond slightly to the edge of the thick forest, the house its self was wonderfull, it has three storys like the one in idaho except this one was white it was exactly laid out like my other house except it already had a big ;libary and didn't need remodelling _well that wont waste my much unneeded time_ i thought to myself.

''so sweetie what do you think of it''

''its perfect how much'' i said as reached into my bag and got out my cheque book, she told me how much it was , i wrote the check handing it over which she gladly excepted, she smiled as she welcomed me and said see you soon which i had no doubt i would , it was a small town and i was guaranteed to run into her now and again.

I walked out towards my car stareing at the now black clouds _great i thought to myself a storm_ i followed the directions mrs newton (i later found out her name) gave me , i followed the road out of town like she instructed me and stoped when i came to two forks in the road one was the long drive that lad up to my house , the other must be my new neighbours who i guess are called the cullens from what Mrs. Newton whispered earlier. I drove to the second one i came to as advised by Mrs. Newton, it would take a human atleast five miniutes to get up the long driveway that led up to my house but only took me two with the speed i was going.

I slamed my car door shut ,this time making sure that i had all of my belongings with me as i walked towards the house. I turned the handle kicking the door open lightly with my foot not wanting to put it right through the door, just as she promised the house fully stocked with furniture/musical instalments/books/computers and all the necessities any human would need i put the few box's and three suitecases on the floor by the door and walked into an open roon with a piano, saxophone, classical instruments all of which i could play, i sat down at the piano running my fingers along the black and white key's, i'd not played in months i hadn't been in the mood to play but know i felt this suddern erge to run my fingers along the key's and play, i swong round fully faceing the piano and started to play, music sweeping from under my magical fingers (i laughed one of the volteri had once called them that and not just for my musical talents)_wow_ i thought to myself _i laughed i actuly laughed i hadn't done that in 75 years or when i did it was afake one but this, this one was genuine this place is messing with my mood..._


	2. a suprise of a life time

**Epov:**

**my days always seemed short when i was with her never long enough as if there was not enough hours in the day not enough days in the week , there was just not enough time for us our parents rushing around us sorting out the wedding , **soon **i though to myself** soon she will be mine for as long as we both shall live**...**

**i opened my eyes snapping out of my daze, i looked up and saw my pixi like sister alice bending over, hands behind her back, her face close to mine a smile on her face.**

''**what do you want alice'' i asked my voice a bit frustrated **

''**oh nothing , cant i just see how my big brothers doing'' her face was alight with joy, she was hiding something.**

''**what have you seen alice'' is said rubbing my temples**

''**why nothing that needs to concern you my dear brother'' she said patting my head and running out the front door. **Strange, then again it's alice **i thought to ,myself sure she was up to something i'd try reading her mind but im sure all i'd is alice trying to block me out by reciting the hole of shakespears works by reading them backwords. I laughed at that thought.**

**The sound of someone playing the piano rather fluently suddenly drifting through the hole house i got to my feet and walked towards the music room , i cant really say i was shocked to see my piano stool empty , nobody in the house could play that good , not even me.**

**I walked outside and to my surprise this time saw that the house next to ours wasn't empty like it usually was no there was a car in the drive and the lights were on , i ran silently towards the now vacant house and peeked through the big glass window, there was a music room like ours but insted of just apiano there was allsorts of instruments , there was a white grand piano and sat at that piano sat a beautiful girl with waist long curly chocolate brown hair and prociline skin her long fingers sped over the key's playing to her hearts content , then she suddenly stoped mid symphony she must have noticed me i quickly though but how could a human notice me , then she looked up meeting my eyes and i stared at her in horror her eyes were topaz she looked at me shock and fear visable in her face then she ran, she fled she ran as fast as she could past me sending a burst of wind into my shocked face, her features were just setting in, it cant be... can it? Yes there was no mistakeing that this was the girl i once loved , that this was the girl i was once engaged to, she was a quarter into the forest when i ran after her i soon caught up to her but she sped up **dam this girl can run** i though as i ran after her in the end i decided that i'd call her name and if it was he she'd stop notice it was me and we could pick up where we left off.**

''**isabella wait'' she froze at the sound of her name , she turned round her beautiful, beautiful face slipping into a frown, she looked at me trying to place me face i hadn't noticed she was in a crouch until she stood up slowly apparently realiseing that i wasn't a threat.**

''**h-how do you know my name'' she asked a bit stunted when we were human she used to stare into my eyes and tell me off for stunning her i laughed at the hazy human memory, it took a while for me to place what she said when i realised it made my face fall and i'm sure if it could my heart would have skiped a beat.**

''**yo-you d-dont r-r-remember me'' she just shook her head looking down at her bare feet and whispered ''should i''**

**I felt as if my heart had broke in two and a hole was ripped in my body, i stood there mouth open i'm pretty sure that if my tears hadn't dryed up all those years ago i would be crying , no that was the wrong word for it i would be sobbing, the love of my life didn't remember me.**

**When i didn't say anything she looked up at me from under her eye lashes just like she used to when she was embarrassed or feeling anxious. **

''**i'm sorry i don't remember you , if your from my human i might make you fell better if i said i don't remember anyone or anything'' i didn't make me feel feel better it made me feel worse he had forgotten about me about us about how our lives were so entertwined that is was near impossible to distracts or separate us.**

''**yes i'm- i was from your human life, my name is Edward cullan but back then you knew me as Edward Mason''**


	3. remembering you

_Bpov_

_Mason mason Edward Mason well it did ring a bell but i couldn't place it_ i though about what he said as i watched the pain on his face his beautiful flawless face from his bronze hair his porcilin skin to his green eyes, green wait his eye's wern't green they were topax like mine, i found my self asking him while slapping my self inwardly.

''were your eye's green'' i asked joy lit his face and his lip's spread across his face intoa slightly crooked smile that took my breath away, good thing i could go without it.

'y-yes, you remember me'' i could see the hope glisten in his eyes as he said that i then saw it leave as i shook my head .

''not really i just sort of get flash backs and i sort thought you had green eyes for a momemt,would you mind if we went back to mine its just-'' i said as i pointed towards my bare feet although the could didn't bother us much that dosnt mean its not uncomfterblr to br walking around a forest with nothing on your feet in the middle of winter.

He smiled pointing the way towards my house, i lead the way running into the house sliding the sheets i'd been playing off, of the piano, i'm not really sure why i did this it was just automatic i was folding it up and sliding it into the back pocets of my jeans as he walked through the door.

''what was that'' he asked

''what'' he was smiling at me i was dazeled by they beauty of his crooked smile and his wide beautiful topaz eyes.

''that ,that you just put in your pocket'' he pointed to my jeans

''oh '' i pulled it out of my pocket unfolding it ''just something i wrote''

''can i '' he asked pointing towards my piano

''its not finished yet i-'' he interrupted me with his breath takeing smile, he was stareing at me , why did he keep looking at me like that?

''please'' he whispered, i sighed itting down patting the space beside me on the stool i ran my fingers across the key's caressing them, then i began to play the same symphony i had been trying to perfect for most of my existence, but know it seemed to flow from my fingers i skiped right past the stump in the road i had come to the last time i had tried i just couldn't find the right notes now they seemed to come to me , with Edward beside me everything seemed to just come to me as if a big part of my life had been missing and it had now returned , i finished still stareing at my hands until i felt a pressure on my sholder, i looked up to see Edwards hand on my sholder, i looked up to his face and the same smile was still on his face.

''i-i think you should go i need to get registered at the high school'' his face droped a little i could tell he was disappointed , that he thought i was just trying to get rid of him, maybe part of me was but i really did need to get registered .

''im sorry im not trying to get rid of you , i just i really need to get registered ''

''what, i hardly know you ,anyway i'm the new girl how will we explain how we know each other'' his face looked agognised at what i said

''i'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt your feeling's i just don't rem-''

_**Flashback**_

''the days arnt long enough Edward and with the wedding i just don't know i can handle it our pearents rush around us like were on fire we never get to spend time alone''

''i know my love i know'' he said squeezing me close to his body and pecking me on the check

''i love you Edward''

''with all my heart Isabella i love you too''

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

I gasphed was that real could i have just had a glims of my past Edward and me we we we were engadged,

''EDWARD'' i looked at him his eyes were wide i noticed that i was on the floor he was leening over me saying my name.

''Isabella are you ok''

''bella'' i squeeked correcting him

''what''he asked his face softening with relief

''my name is bella''

''bella'' he laughed ''are you ok''

''i remember you'' i said ignoreing his question instead i reached up pulled his face to mine and kissed him , if there was one thing i knew about my past is that i loved him then and i love him now...

I pulled back his face still in my hands i looked up at his beautifull face and saw that he had a smug smile on his face, '' what was that for'' he asked laughing

''i remember you'' i repeated

''so can i come with you or not'' he looked at me some emotion shinning in his eye's that i couldn't place, i found my self speachless as i stared into his eye's trying to remember what he had just asked, the wind shifted and a scent hit me flowing up my nose and sending me into red alert, i froze where i was sat stareing at the door not able to move i was terrified , i came here to get away from vampire's , edward was alright, i knew him but who was this miniture vampire that i could sense hiding behind the bushes beside my back door, edward slowly turned his head in the direction i was stareing, i looked at him through the corner of my eye, his face had only fell a little bit but i could still see the faint smile that he wore there.

''alice''he hissed, i stoped breathing, he knew this vampire, could he have done this intencanatly did he know of my fear of vampires.


	4. pixies and powers

The little pixie like vampire skipped through the door with a huge grin on her face, her butterscotch eye's bored in to mine, my mind was telling me that this petit little vampire was not a threat but I couldn't move my limbs where frozen in place not allowing me to move, my eyes were glued to her, as she swayed back and forth, her hands clasped together.

As she opened her mouth to say something I flinched, they noticed, Edward moved towards me with his hands out stretched, as the vampire named Alice backed out the door with a worried look on her face.

''Bella, are you ok, bella''he asked moving even closer to me , his mouth seemed to move but no sound came out, he reached towards me placing his cold granite like hand on my arm rubbing my arms creating an almost warm feeling with the friction.

''Bella'' he said softly his hand still on my arm, I looked down at his hand staring but not processing what was going on around me all I could think was_ he knew, he knew , he knew._

He said my name once more; I looked up at his face and saw the pain and shock that was spreading across his beautiful perfect face.

''yes'' came my soft whisper

''are you ok'' he asked as he cupped my face forcing me to look in to his gorgeous topaz eyes

''yes'' I lied he could tell i was lying, he could tell by the look on my face , it was the picture of fear and shock.

''no your not, i knew you then and i know'' i couldn't escape the forcefulness of his stare, without my permission my mouth started to open and i found myself saying ''i-i'm scared'' his glourious face turned down into a frown '' off what'' my eye's flashed to the door where alice had been standing , my eye's fell on the now vacant space, his gaze followed mine and a small smile spred across his face.

''Alice is nothing to scared off, well unless she drags you shopping then you should be afraid very afraid'' he chuckled slightly at the last bit.

My muscles softened a bit at what he said, well i wasn't planning on letting her take me shopping then, but if Edward said she was nothing to be scared off, i should trust him right? , noticing that i was still on the floor Edward offerd me his hand , i ignored it not wanting him to notice the skin coloured gloves that i wore over my hands , why do i wear gloves you ask?, well about a week after my change my hand's started to swirl with colour, red, gold, blue, orange, purple, even green, i soon realise that if i touched someone or if the touched me unexpectedly they would get a shock, and not just your noarmal every day static electricity, the real stuff that can put a vampire flat on his back for three day's straight, and within time i learned i could control mostly every thing around me even the weaker of vampires, i could make grass grow quiker, lightning strike , could make it rain, so it didn't really matter if i lived in sunny philidelphia i could cover it with clouds, but that would only draw unwanted attention, that is why aro considered me his prized possession, that was till i escaped him and his unwanted attention.

I walked towards the door grabbing my coat wallet and my car keys as, i walked out the door and called ''so are you coming or not.


	5. biology blues

Trig has never been my best subject even with all the extra time i have to study for it i just never seem to understand it , english well that's a subject i love what can i say, i'm a book worm allways have been always will be.

For the past week school has not been a very pleasent expearence , aall the guy's gawking at me like i was the queen of sheba and all the girls sending me death stare's, i've lost count of how many times i've been asked out just to reply with a simple no and edwards growl to war them off.

Ever since i meet him again my life has been turned completley upside down, although i refused to meet the rest of his family much to edwards displeasure, alice did force herself on me and as edward said be afraid be very afraid of alice when she gose on her shopping ramage, i tried to say no but she grabbed me by the arm and insisted that i acompany her to the mall in seattle.

At lunch i sat on my own untill edward came over and sat with me i know his siblings didn't like it when i saw the blonde one who looked like she belonged on the front cover of vouge glared at me and a hiss escaped her fine red lips. Alice just continued to smile(i think it was permanatly plastered on her face for smileing too much).

After lunch i had biology with edward, i walked up to the front desk and handed my slip to yet agagin another teacher that i didn't bother to memorise his name, he instructed me to sit next to edward with a slight smile on my facei went and sat nextvto edward who welcomed me with his wonderfull crooked smile that nearly sent me hiperventalating .

''hey'' he whispered leaning closer to me , my awnsering smile was so bright that if we were in the sun i could sware that i would shine ten times brighter than any vampire, biology was so boreing i done all this countlees times before it seemed like a broken record to me, i ripped a peace of paper out of my note book and wrote _i'm bored wanna see somethin cool_ i sild the note over too him a small smile crossed his face as he wrote after a short seconed the note paper was back in front of me, it said _me too, sure light up my day_ , i looked around the room looking for a victim, my eyes fell on the vile mike newton, this guy had asked me out over ten time's alone today, an evil smile spread across my face as his hand suddenly shot up in the air, the look of suprise on mikes face was priceless he had no clue what he was doing yet he couldn't stop him self.

''what is it mr newton'' said mr no name

''do you allways look this sweaty sir or is it the lightning'' a look of embarisment and anger crossed the teachers face as it turned beetroot red all the students in the room started laughing saying things like ''good onemike'' when really they should be saying ''good one bella''.

''i beg your pardon mr newton, i will not have that sort of abuse form a pupil''

''sir if you think wearing that tupay fools any of us you've got another thing comeing'' even higher burst's of laughter as mr sweaty tupay's face got redder and redder.

''that's it principils office newton'' he was literly screaming as loud as his voice would go, i let my control on mike fade away and saw the look of panic and shock on his face as he realised what had just escaped his mouth.

''b-but sir i-'' the teacher cut him off before he could say anything else ''NOW'' he screamed pointing to the door.

I looked over at edward a small smile playing on my lips as he sat there gob smached, he started to mumble something that low even a vampir with super uber hearing wouldn't be able to hear what he said, as the shock wore off his face he raise his voice just loud enough for me to hear.

''y-you made him do that''

''yup pretty cool huh''

**plz plz r&r hope you liked it next chapter will be edwards reaction lol, any ideas or comments on what you wnat to happen in my story or any other storys you want me to write plz tell me there very welcome. **

**ashxx**


	6. overdrive

He nodded his head with his mouth gawping open like a two year old, his mouth was moving but he couldn't place the words, until he just stopped breathing all together, it frustrated me not knowing what he was thinking I was debating whether I should make him tell me when finally sound escaped his perfect mouth.

''h-how did you do that'' he stuttered, his once so vivid green eyes boring into mine that reminded me I don't know how he became to be like this and he didn't know how it happened to me, maybe I should ask him it can't be much worse than what happened to me can it,

''easy, it's one of my powers to be able to control the weaker, and if I tried hard enough I could probably control you'' I replied as I flicked the tip off his nose.

His eyes suddenly grew wider at what I just said it was almost as if he was scared of me but there was no reason to be scared i would never dream of harming my perfect angel .

''Edward are you okay ,Edward'' my voice didn't seem to be getting through to him, i moved my hand to rest on his arm but he flinched away, he must have seen the look of hurt and disappointment that spread across my face in that single second that it happened i let down my guard , i became vulnerable, i became findable, surly if any one of aro's guards sensed me they would be on there way to what they call bring me home, i call it imprisonment (i also have another power that allows me to shield myself and any other people from being tracked down or sensed)

'' I'm sorry love you just caught me off guard that's all'' he said all the while as his face seemed to grow softer, when i wouldn't look at him he moved his finger under my chin and lifted it up forcing me to look up at his face.

''so what other cool stuff can you do'' a bright smile lit up my face as i answered

''you'll just have to wait and see'' his smile was dazzling I'm sure if my still dead heart was beating he would have sent it into overdrive.

''so what would you say to meeting my none scary vampire family'' he changed the subject once again trying to get me to meet his parents and the rest of his siblings, i sighed knowing that he would never give up on this subject that i have refused on so many occasions.

''fine, but is ware i Alice try's to drag me shopping again you will pay dearly, and i mean dearly, i wont stop her when she try's to dress you up like a drag queen'' i hissed, a wide smile that i haven't seen before spread across his face, i'm sure in his head he was doing a little dance sing i scored i scored i scoreddd i scorrrrreeeeedddd ha.

'' don't worry she wont''.

**Hey hoped you liked it plz R&R im not getting enough, is ware im gonna hold it ransome if i don't get any more lol, and plz send me some ideas im running out here.**

**ashxx**


	7. meeting the family

**Epov**

**Her long pale hands where shaking have you ever known a vampire to tremble, with anger yes, but fear, I truly couldn't see why she was so scared of my family she had more power that all of us together if anything we should be scared of her not the other way round.**

**Yet as we stood here in front of my house she seemed to be rooted on the spot not moving never breathing, I decided to give her a little nudge to speed along her meeting.**

''**Bella, it's now or never love''**

''**how bout never'' she mumbled causing a playful smile to escape my lips,**_** well if that how she's going to play**_** I though to myself as an idea came into my mind that I'm sure will anger her, she was looking at me, lost in my eyes, I slowly bent down and scooped her into my arms, quick enough so I didn't get lost in her beautiful captivating gaze.**

''**Edward, Edward put me down, EDWARD'' she screamed as he banged her balled up fists against my granite chest, not hard enough to hurt me and luckily for me she had her gloves on, or so I thought, what I saw now truly did amaze me and scare me at the same time, the skin coloured gloves that covered belle's brightly coloured hands suddenly dematerialized, like they had suddenly been zapped by some invisible force, I could tell she was getting really panicked and angry when the clouds suddenly darkened and sparks started to shoot out of her hands, that were know glowing an amazingly bright gold(the colours seemed to react to whatever power she was using at that moment in time), when I didn't put her down straight away the wind began to pick up, her long chocolate brown hair swirling at the side of her and esme's treasured plant's were suddenly growing wildly, I set her down on her feet again and looked at her as she took deep breaths tringing to calm herself.**

''**never do that again or it will be you who suffers the concaquencies not the weather'' she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose a habit that she had picked up from me.**

''**I'm sorry love I was just trying to get you moving'' she frowned at my response a guilty expression suddenly playing across her face.**

''**I know I'm sorry I just tend to overreact when caught off guard, and it gets harder to control my powers'' I had to chuckle at this over reaction was an understatement she nearly caused hurricane Bella, without saying a word I offered her my hand and led her toward my house.**

''**Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, jasper '' I called out through the what seemed empty house, as soon as I called there name the emerged from the basement door.**

''**what a storm, did ya see that Eddie'' asked Emmet smirking slightly at my most hated nick name, I looked over at Bella and saw that she had her head hung in shame, I'm sure if she should she'd be burgundy red from embarrassment.**

''**ya sorry about that'' she mumbled just low enough for vampires to hear, not that there was anyone else to hear it.**

''**that was you'' asked Rosalie wonder clear in her voice**

''**ya Edward caught me off guard and scared me a little'' she suddenly looked down at her hands and asked ''erm, do any of you have any gloves that I could borrow, I need to get some new one's'' they all looked down at her eye's and gasped, Carlisle was the first to recover.**

''**dear god child what has happened to your hands''**

''**it's my power, aro calls the rainbow hand's, i can control thing's like weather plants earth, hence the storm just know, I really do need to work on controlling them better'' Carlisle just stared in amazement, clearly turned speechless by what she said, hell everyone was, I decided to save her by saying that she could use some off my gloves, then we can go get some more that match her skin, I walked upstairs with her leading her to my room, I opened the door and went to my closet, when I came out with a pair of black leather gloves that looked like they belonged on the matrix set, she was staring at my music collection.**

''**your better stocked than a music store she said' she didn't really seem surprised or shocked at how vast it was, she must have saw the questioning look on my face because she soon added,' I've got a pretty big music collection myself... although not as big as this'' she frowned a bit when she said the last bit hesitating for a while.**

''**here put these on I'll take you to get some new ones'' I said handing her the matrix gloves**

''**thanks, but you know you really don't have to take me''**

'' **I want to besides it's my fault, I shouldn't have scared you like that''**

''**you didn't scare me'' she smiled, she walked over to me and stood on her tiptoes, placing her hands on my chest sliding the up to the where entwined around my neck before planting a soft kiss on my cold lip's.**


	8. leaving's the hardest thing to do

bpov

I'd been stupid, letting my guard down endangering myself and those around me, in the past I would have run but I was different then, I didn't have anything to live for anyone to live for, now that I had Edward I couldn't bare the thought of leaving him, couldn't bare the thought of putting him and his family in danger.

So I had two choices, stay and endanger them all ,leave break mine and Edward's unbeating heart, in hoped that they follow me bringing the danger with them, but the coven I encountered in Idaho were not my only worries no, the volteri, I knew they were coming I could sense it.

So I did the only thing I thought best, although it would be like ripping my heart out of my own chest with the added pain of knowing what I would be doing to Edward, I ran, not knowing were I skipped school that day gathering the nesserserities knowing that soon enough he would come looking for me to see why I wasn't at school, I ran out my house and to my car as fast as my leg'

**Epos**

**They say the moment you die your whole life flashes before your eyes, how wrong they were my one and only true love had left me yet again and I saw my whole life flash before my eye's even the weak human one's that I though were long forgotten, I felt like I was enclosed in a brick box I couldn't breathe, could vampires get claustrophobic.**

**I ran out of the forest just in time to see her pull of the long drive her small Audi piled full of her belonging's, she turned round in her seat to face me with a pained expression on her face, by the look in her eye's anyone would think she was on the bridge of tear's but I knew better she couldn't cry, she wouldn't even dry sob, she didn't love me.**

**I turned round to face the beautiful white house that used t belong to my only love and sighed, I was about to when I saw a whit piece of paper pinned to the white wooden door flapping in the wind.**

**I went over to the door ripping the note paper off the drawing pin that was attached to the door, my name written in her beautiful elegant script ****Edward****,**

**Dear my darling Edward, how much I love you cannot be described in words, you have to believe me when I say I truly do love you so, but I can't stand to put you and your family in danger. If I stayed to explain I am sure that you would have discouraged me from leavening, I'm ripping my own heart out, and as much as I hate to yours in the possess, I love you more than I thought possible and please for your own sake and my sanity please don't come after me, **

**A strange coven of human drinkers and the volteri are after me and I let my guard down and for that I am sorry, if only I had been a little more careful then I could still be with you but I was foolish and stupid , I love you so much .**

**Your loving Bella xxx**

**Ps I found something that you gave me a long time ago I'll leave it with you, be safe my love.**

**I looked up at the drawing pin stuck in the door to see the engagement ring I had gave her all those years ago, I took it off the pin violent sobs rising in my chest, a hollow chest my still beating heart gone.**

**So how was it? Can one of you give me an idea why James n his crew are after her I'm not really sure, but I know why the volteri are after but not tellin lol R&R plz or i'll stop updateing if i dont get more**

**Ashxx**


	9. moving on

People say that your heart can breack in two, it maybe true but i can also get alot worse my still heart seemed to be shatterd like a broken mirror, i loved him so yet i couldn't bring myself to stay i cared more for there safety than my own happieness, but the only problem there was it was his happieness too, it wasn't just my heart that was being ripped out it was his too and that just made the pain even more unbareable, knowing that i was delibretly hurting him to save and him familiy from certin death, So my choice was the right one right?, endureing the pain know to spare everyone even grater pain in the future.

I was speedingpushing my car to it's limmits, hopeing that i would come across a city or a town soon i'd been driving for two days straight, i was looking at the sign posts that were wizing past so fast only vampires highly tunned senses would beable to read them._kent, well i already have a place there its as good as any, whynot._ I made a sharp turn nearly missing the exit and continuied to speed off the highway, my head started to hurt and my vision became suddenly hazy this only happeded when my past came back to haunt me.

_**Flashback**_

_**We were walking through a park surronded by grass and so many brightly colouerd flowers this place was beautiful, there was a slight pressure on my hand, i looked down to see a slightly tanned hand curled around mine, i looked up at the beautiful face smileing down at me and beemed a smile of my own.**_

''_**there is something i have wanted to ask you for a while now my dear'' he said smileing his breathtakeingly crooked smile that i adored.**_

''_**and what may i ask would that be'' i replied i already had an idea of what he was going to ask my mother had been papareing me for this very moment for months now, she said it was obvious, that when we looked at each other you could almost taste the love that our smiles and gazes radiated, his smile widened as he got down on one knee, takeing my left hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.**_

''_**isabella marie swan, when i look at your beautiful face my heart bursts with joy, i love you more than anything else in the world, you are my world my life my one true love, will you marry me'' he fished his hand into his free pocket reviling a red velvet box, he opened it reveling an excuistie ring, i had a simple gold band, with a dimond encrusted on top and my faviourate stone topaz encercleing the beautiful white dimond, a wide smile spred across my face as i kneeled down on to to my knees makeing me level with him, i kissed him softly on the lips before bringing the to his ear and whispering ''did you evenhave to ask'' placeing a kiss there to, he pulled his face to mine bringing his lips closer to mine each second as he planted a long hard kiss there that seemed to last all eternity as he sliped the ring on my finger.**_

_**End of flashback**_

My hands tightened on the steering wheel as i fought the erge to turn around and speed back to forks, to edward, i found the road that i haven't traveled down in fifty years and speed down the road to my long awaiting house.

It was getting dark and the clouds were graying a sure sign of storms that where sure to come, i turned the slip road that led to my house and speed up , it wasn't as big as my other houses but it was mostly goverened by books and cd's, but i love it all the same its cozy, _wait what did i just say cozy, im a vipire for petes sake._

i pulled infront of my house, the garden was badly over grown but that was easily sorted with a wave of my hand, i steped out my car slaming the door behind me as i waved my right hand returning the plants to the condition that i left them in.

I walked towards the door grabing the key from the potted plant beside the door, i steped inside switching the light on watching the specks off dust dance in the artificial light, sighing i went round the small house and repeated the all to familier routine of striping the dusty sheets from the black leather furniture.

Stareing into space is not a good way to try and forget what you have left behind, who you have left behind, so i set to work busying myself, the problem with being a vampire is there is only so much you can do before your mind starts to wonder and you find yourself stareing into space and wollowing about the past.

I went upto my room striping off my clothes and sliping into the shower, it felt good although there was no physical reason for me to need a shower it felt good all the same, to feel the hot water trickel down my back loseening my muscles undoing the long since tightened noghts that resided in my back, running my fingers through my long wet hair, i felt at peace but of corse that all changed the seconed i steped out of the shower, I got dressed deciding to not bother drying my hair and let it dry off its own accord, i wore gray skiny jeans a white vest top covered with a black lace top.

By the time i went downstairs my hair was dry with slight delicate curls all the way down to my waist, as i walked downstairs i noticed something was off the door was open i didn't leave it like that did i, something shifted behind me like a breeze of wind, someone running at the speed of light, by the time i turned round it was to late he came pouncing at me the vampire from idaho, knocking me to the ground biteing at my neck, the last thing i heard before i blacked out was a pixie like girl running towards me screaming my name.


	10. burn baby burn

**Apov**

_**The days since shes left have been hell Edward never speaks never smiles never plays the piano, its killing me to see him like this never happy the light of joy has vanished from his eyes.**_

_**Who knew that her disicion to leave would effect our family as bad as it has that all we would do is sit around the house go to school and only hunt when it was nessacery, thats what we were doing when the vision hit me like bricks in the face like someone smashing me into a brick wall.**_

**Vision**

_**She was driveing down an enclosed driveway quite like ours up to this small cottage like house, she got out of her car and walked up to the housepulling the key out of a potted plant by the door, she walked round the house stripping it off the dust coverd sheets stareing into Space at the dust mites that folted around in the sun light,**_

_**Nowadays the vions started comeing in waves showing my things bit by bit, i had been keeping an eye on bella as much as Edward didn't mant me to i couldn't just let her leave without keeping my eye on her, i couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her and i didn't see anything so i couldn't stop it .**_

_**Vision**_

_**Bella was walking down the stairs in an outfit that i must say i do approve off i guess spending those short shoping trips with me has rubbed off on her, she suddenly froze , she sppined around on the spot, but to late he was too fast even by her standereds he sparng at her knocking her to the ground, her breathing was hithed as he bent over her whispering in her ear, ''you were the seconed person to get away form me, to bad you didn't succeed this time''.**_

_**I came out of my vision with a gasp, i looked round to my family who all had questioning expressions on their faces, i suddenly blocked my thoughts from Edward sing in the French national amthum backwards in my head.**_

_**I got up grabbing my keys of the hock as i sped to my porche, sending a simple '' sorry '' over my shoulder adding don't follow me , unblocking my thoughts just enough to say ''edward'', I sped down the highways to kent knowing the location from a former vision.**_

_**As i pulled up to her cottage i got a wiff of her fimiliure sent and also another one one that also seemed fimiluer but i couldn't place were it was from, i ran out off my car leaving the door open and the keys in the ignition in my haste , i ran through the door just in time to see the strange vampire standing over her limp body, she was closeing her eyes as i screamed her name.**_

_**The man looked up a slight smile forming on his face ''well well, if it isn't my fist victim '', wait what, im his first victim, can this unstylist dirty blonde vamp be the vamp who changed me.**_

_**He had his slender body still positioned over bella his gleaming white teeth angaling towards her neck , i sprang at him pinning him to the ground, '' stay away from her'' i hissed between growels he still had that mocking smile spred across his greasey face , i griped his face in my hands watching that smile slip off his face as i twisted and ditached his head from his neck. I through his dismembered body into the back yard, and searched Bella's kitchen form a lighter or some matches, i found some a box of matches went over to the pile that was his body and set it alight i stood there watching the purple smoke consume him. **_


	11. REALLY REALLY URGENT PLEASE READ

**URGENT PLEASE READ**

**Authors note:**

**What shall happen next, shall i do a chapter i Edwards point of view ,will alice tell bella who changed her.**

**sould bella go back to the cullens or shall she continue running from the voltori.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes not that good at spelling, i really need your ideas im a bit stuck on what the next few chapters will be about and how to end is so please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee help me!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. gibberish

My mind was so focused on Bella I found it difficult to concentrate on anything other than her, her name was continuously swarming around in my head, being pushed out by a feeble force that couldn't withstand her name that I held on to so tightly.

The memories of that heart breaking letter following her around in my head like a desperate shadow trying to latch it's self to her like a blood sucking leech (**h**_**a just couldn't help ma self I kno its a bit ironic lol)**_, Rosalie keeps telling me to forget about her that she was trouble from the word go, but I just ignored her how would she fell if I told her just to forget about Emmet, Bella was the love of my life , the world to me I just couldn't simply forget about her it wasn't that easy.

Who knows how long it's been since she's left it felt like centuries since I saw her bright gleaming smile, her beautiful sharp features, that haunted my every thought, life seemed to drag by little by little, school, home, and only hunt when I got to the point of crossing the vile mike Newton in the hallway and wanting to jump on him and sink my razor sharp teeth in his jugular.

It was like any normal day really except, Alice was acting rather strangely, not that I really noticed but I couldn't help but notice the small changes in her attitude and such, she'd sit in a dark corner twitching, flicking her pale long fingers against her granite nearly transparent legs, the flinching and the pained look she got in her eye as they glazed over a sure sign that she was having a vision, I don't know what made me think about her but I'm sure that the visions that have effected Alice so are about Bella, I told her not to keep an eye on her that it was for the best, but truthfully I'm glad, I'm glad that she has been keeping an eye on her that she was the wonderful sweet sister that had the decency to watch over someone she barely knew but loved none the less, we were all sat in the living room doing our usual routine of nothing absolutely nothing not even Alice's usual banter, her eyes glazed over and she got a blank expression on her face, when she came round her face was blank and her thoughts were clouded I couldn't get a decent reading out of her mind was all gibberish blocking a cretin vision from my vision, she jumped up from her seat next to jasper grabbing her car keys as she walked out the door towards her car sending a simple ''don't follow me'' behind her shoulder, I had a feeling that it was ment for me and my thoughts were confirmed as she opened the mess that was her mind just wide enough for her to say my name, she had been keeping an eye on Bella and know she was in danger that was the only reason she would go after her, if she was in the deepest trouble that was possible to get into and she couldn't get out, Ignoring what Alice had well demanded of me I guess was the right way to put it I waited a while then headed towards my car speeding towards the direction that I was sure would lead me to Bella.


	13. a shatterd heart

_**Apov**_

_**I knew he would follow, somewhere in the back of my mind it was part of my plan to make him realise that i couldn't live with out my best friend that non of us could live without bella, so by aiming the don't follow me directly at him that was me basicly telling him bella was in grave danger, and i knew by doin that he'd follow, no matter whether he thought bella did'nt love him or not he still had the greatest love that put even mine and jaspers to shame, and i knew she still loved him, i could see it in my vision, when she would crawl up in a corner wanting to die because she can't return to the people she loves the most.**_

_**So now as i sit here with bella in my lap hoping that i wasn't to late,waiting for the slightest indication that she was still alive, you wouldn't belive how hard it is to tell if a vamp was alive or not, after all we have no heart beat and there is no need to breath, i hear a car pull up her long graveld path, and know instently it was Edward, he slamedhis car door shut running in throught the still open door sending a gust of wind through her house, **__here starts the screaming match__**, i thought to myself.**_

''_**ALICE, WHAT, SHE, WHO'' i've heard of stuttering but that sentence was just mumbled and if i was human i was shurly to go huh.**_

''_**edward! Quite your screaming, and get over here'' he didn't reply but he obliged to my order sincking on the ground next to his love.**_

''_**what happened'' he whisperd to low for human ear's, almost to low for me to hear.**_

'' _**we were changed by the same people, the only difference was he came back for her'' he looked at me with a questioning stare, well wouldn't you if your sister came out with a remark lick that when she couldn't remember her past or who changed.**_

''_**later, i don't know if she's a live edward'' is sweare if vampires could cry he would have brock down at my words.**_

'' _**who'' he managed between dry sob's**_

'' _**a nomad named james, but i killed him'' he just nodded his head that was all the thank's he could manage at this moment in time, but i took it all the same.**_

''_**go get me a light or something, NOW'' he screamed nwhen i didn't move straight away, i transferd bella in to his waiting hands and went in search for the flashlight i had seen earlier**__**(yes i know why would a vampie have a flash light when she can see perfectly in the dark)**__**.**_

_**I came rushing back in to the room a muinite later with flashlight in hand,he took it when i offerd it saying it will do, he slipped her skin colouerd gloves off and shined it at her multicoloured skin causeing it to shimmer as if it was welcomeing the light almost as if it was absorbing it, her skin that had turned transparent returned to its original white, and her eye lid's started to flutter, she opened the eye's and we saw the light returen to her shining topaz eyes.**_

''_**edward, no you can't be here'' were her first words out of her mouth, and they seemed to shatter his heart into a million pieces. **_


	14. true love

Bpov

''Edward, no, you can't be here'' I saw the life run out of his beautiful angular face as I said this, he thought I didn't love him, if he didn't believe the letter then how was I going to make him believe me, ''Edward, I love you I surely do, but we can't be together I put everyone in too much danger'' I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me that I was coming up with excuses to save his feeling's but I truly love him with all my heart, and that will never change but I can't live with myself when I am constantly putting them in danger.

''if you love me so then why did you leave? Answer me this?'' he replied almost bitterly

'' to keep you and your family out of danger I love you too much''

''your not the only dangerous one'' I could see he wasn't going to believe my words, so I would have to show him how much I loved him.

''oh shut up you bitter old fool'' he was about to reply when I silenced him with a kiss, I went to deepen the kiss and he responded by deepening it even thither, who knows how long I was sat like that on the floor with him kneeling over me, I hope he's beginning to believe how much I love him, we broke apart our unessaserie breathing growing faster.

'' I love you'' I said praying that this time he would believe me.

''I kinda figured that'' he said putting on a sly smirk

''do you truly believe that I love you'' he nodded his head and lent down to kiss me again, I stopped him by putting my finger over his lips, but that didn't seem to bother him because he started to kiss that instead.

'' then if you truly believe that I love you, and that you love me, believe me when I say this, I'm a danger to you and your family, and you need to go back without me!'' his face dropped and he stopped kissing my fingers, I stead he got a tight grip on my hand and refused to let me go.

''why do you insist on making us so unhappy, and yourself''

''because there after me, and they'll always be after me they'll never stop, I can't stand to put you and your family in so much danger, if you are caught with me you will surely be condemed to''

'' right you are my dear Isabella so right my dear, you know Edward you should listen to her she's quite the smart one, after all she's been running from us for over 60 years, by the way how's my dear friend carlise'' I didn't need to turn around for my suspicions on who it was , I knew instantly, as me and Edward turned round a growl escaped both our mouths as we saw that he had Alice by the neck of her d&c shirt, she was hissing at him and I was sure that it was due to ruining her shirt.

**Heya guy's how was it? Do you like it? What would you like to happen?**

**I've been having this idea of Bella being a vampire whose searching for her vampire mother, they are special vamps that are able to have children and she falls in love with a certain someone, review and tell me whether I should do it or not, R&R plz**


	15. angry little pixie

**Chapter12**

_**Apov**_

_**Argh, how dare he, how dare he threaten my family, and i mean **_**how dare he, he reuined my shirt.**

''**you, you son of a fruit fly, how dare you threaten my family, and RUINE MY FAVIROUTE SHIRT'' I snarled at him, i turned round tightening his grip on my shirt in the prosses and sent glares at him, like he was pinned to a wall and i was throwing daggers at his abdomen, to say he looked abit taken back and shocked would be an understatement, he looked absolutely gob smacked, he looked like somebody had knocked all the breath out of him.**__

''_**Alice, do you know who this is'' asked bella trying to hide her laughs inbetween coughs but who was she kidding vampires don't cough.**_

''_**i don't care if he's the leader of all the vampire's all i care is that he RUINED MY BEST SHIRT and for that he must pay'' bella couldn't hold back the laughter anymore as she said.**_

''_**Alice that's exactly who he is'' really, oh well this should be fun, and possibly pain full to their highly tuned ears.**_

'' _**didn't you hear me before, i don't care who this son of a fruit fly, king wannabe is he's gonna pay'' i hissed, oh this was gonna be fun but could possibly get me in a whole lot of trouble.**_

''_**dear, i like you, you've got spunk, what would you say to joining my guard, little one'' oh no he didn't, he did not just call me little one.**_


	16. shadow

**Chapter13**

Bpov

Oh now alice was pissed, only we got away with calling her pixie, we've never even dared to call her little one, kid sure, but never little, now she was well and truly going to rip him to shreads and burn the pieces.

''one i'll never join you, and two no one, no one calls me little and gets away with it'' she said retching herself out of his iron grip.

Edward told me that once when alice was still quite new to the family emmet had tried to call her short, so she threw him through the wall, way before, the words escaped his, he landed in esme's prised roses causeing her to shout, she only shouts on very rare occasions, and it's usually pointed at emmet, and belelive me when i say an angery esme equals a very scary esme.

''well, in that case, Isabella come along we've got a long journey ahead of us'' he totaly dismissed alice pushing her aside, is ware if she was human her fave would be beet red with anger, as he turned towards me, i felt Edward stifern beside me and a growl erupted from his chest, i didn't know what to do, go with him and lose Edward, run and lose Edward, but there was always a different road we could follow, i realeased my shild so Edward could hear my usually no existant thoughts.

_Edward, don't panic it me bella, theres three options here, one i go with him-_ he let a small growl escape his lips, _shut up Edward and listen and listen to me, i'm not going with him, two i run leaving you and your family behind, or three we all run and i shield us from being found, it up too you and alice, which one?_

_**How can i hear you love, and i choose option three.**_

_It's one of my powers, this is not just about us what about the rest of your family, if they want to come then fine, if they don't i run on my own, if they know your with me they'll torture your family to find us._

_**Can you connect us to alice?**_

_Yes, Alice calm down a second and listen to me._ I told her what i had told Edward and she agreed with him.

_**Is there any way we can contact the others?**_

_Yes keep aro occupied for a while, i will be back, and Edward i love you!__, with that i walked out the back door pocketing a pen and paper._

_**Carlise, Esme, Jasper, Emmet Rosalie.**_

_**Alice and Edward are here with me but also is Aro of the Voltori , i never told you about my past and now their is not much time to do so, there are three options but Edward has forbid the first, one i leave, two me and Edward leave but that would leave your family in so much danger, or three we all leave and i protect you all with my shiled so they wont beable to track us, Edward and Alice have already answered , they choose three, tell my dog which one you chooses and i will know, we will get rid of Aro then run.**_

_**I am so very sorry for all the trouble i ahve caused i should never have let my guard down endangering you and your family**_

_**So sorry **_

_**Bella**_

_**Xx**_

Yes i have a dog, no i've never mentioned him before, because to most people he is a mere shadow not to be seen not to be heared, i found him dieing i bit him not really knowing why, but i had a feeling that if i did it would save him, and it did, his silky golden fur changed black as the night sky, his dark eyes glowed bright blue, when he fed his eye's sparkeled like the ocean, because of my abilities to link minds i could talk to him, another one of the affects of his changeing was he was smart immensely so.

'' shadow'' i called out his name even before the last silib;e was out of my mouth he appeared infront of me.

''good boy'' i said as i sliped the note into his bright blue coller


	17. silent shadows

**Chapter14**

**Cpov**

There was something going on, why had Alice left so abruptly and why had Edward charged after her like a lion to its pray, yes we knew somthing was wrong we just didn't know what, it wasn't like alice and Edward to leave like that with no explanation to where there going.

Since Bella's left the whole family has been in turmoil, even Rosalie although she wouldn't like to admit it misses Bella, she may seem cold and shallow but really she just guarded she doesn't like to be hurt, and she's so protective of the family, so when it seems she's being mean she just being caucus.

I was sat on the porche swing stairing out at the vast forrest that surrounded our home when i heard it, a soft scrapeing, so soft that it wouldn't be heared by anyone other than me, it was so soft i doute wiether the others inside heard it, i wasn't really sure what it was but then as if answering my unvoiced question their was a faint whimpering sound that surely belonged to a dog, i looked around but saw nothing all the while this whining and scrapeing getting closer and closer, to were i sat, i gave up looking with i sigh, i must be imadgening it i thought to myself.

I looked down at my feet and saw a pure black lab sat at my feet, with pierceing blue eyes, and if i'm not mistaken a smug smile on his face, can dogs even smile, oh well i guess this one can.

The pitch black lab started to nudge my cold stone leg with his noise until i noticed a piice of white paper sticking out of his blue collar, i reached my hand down slowly placing it on his head giving him a small pat, then i reached over to his collar and pulled out the peice of paper.

I straightened it out in my hands and was supprised to see, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie spiralled across the front in the most elegent handwrighting i'd ever seen it even gave Edwards a run for its money.

I opened the finely written note and read what it said:

_**Alice and Edward are here with me but also is Aro of the Voltori , i never told you about my past and now their is not much time to do so, there are three options but Edward has forbid the first, one i leave, two me and Edward leave but that would leave your family in so much danger, or three we all leave and i protect you all with my shiled so they wont beable to track us, Edward and Alice have already answered , they choose three, tell my dog which one you chooses and i will know, we will get rid of Aro then run.**_

_**I am so very sorry for all the trouble i ahve caused i should never have let my guard down endangering you and your family**_

_**So sorry **_

_**Bella**_

_**Xx**_

i should have known that this would be about bella they both loved her so much, we all did, but she was the love of Edwards life and alice's bestfriend, in the short time i had known Bella i had become very fond of her i saw her as one of my own another daughter, and so did Esme, she absolutely adored her, she could never find a bad thing to say about her no even when she left and nither could i, Rosalie seemed to be the only one capable of insulting Bella, and insulting she did in every language that she knows.

What did bella have to be sorry for, sure she left but we know she never did it to hurt us intentionally, and know i know why she did it for a good reason, being trapped by aro is not a good life to live, nor is running for all eternity, but i do say and parden my French here, sorry esme, but it's a hell of allot better than staying in a place where you are force to fight and have no freedom at all,and your are cuped up in a rotting old dungeon.

No matter what bella said their was only one oppition and that was we all run and have her shiled us, i had no odute that the others would say the same we just had one small problem and she gose by the name of Rosalie.

The moment i stood up shadow did the same almost asif he knew what i intended to do, their was one thing for sure this was no normal dog, i walked through the door and into the living room i wasn't surprised to find them all sat there ever since bella left thats all we seemed to do sit in the living room and stare in different directions, floor ceiling television piano door stairs kitchen, and it'd start all over again trying to avoid each other's gaze.

I cleared my through anounceing my presence they looked up a brief second before they returned to waht they had been olccupieing their time with only my beautiful wife esme continued to look at me.

''what is it you have their carlise'' she asked all the loving and kindness had disappeared the day bella did she just seemed like an empty shell trying to please everyone.

''a note from bella, dear'' i answered, i saw her face light up at the sound of her name and everyone else's head's snapped up to look at me.

''did you just say bella, is she coming back'' screemed an overly enthusiastic Emmet.

''no Emmet i'm afraid she wont be coming back'' his face droped emediatly, he may be annoying at times but a sad emmet is really depressing.

''then what did she want'' said Rosalie harshly, bless her she really is too overprotective.

''if you would let me finish, no she is not coming back, we will be going to her and the others'' emmets face light up, he jumped out of the love seat which he shared with Rosalie, running upstairs muttering something about packing.

''no emmet wait where you are we will not be packing''

''what, then, how, why, huh'' i couldn't help but laugh at that we hadn't seen a confused Emmet in quite a while.

I told them what bella had said in her letter, and explained to them that we wouldn't be packing, we wouldn't have the time we would buy anew, Emmet was jumping for joy **(haha a Emmet ** **happy dancing imagine that, come on you've got to admit the sigh of Emmet happy dancing would be hilarious) **all in all they were pretty easy to convince, only Rosalie seemed sceptical, i knew deep down that she admired Bella for the emotional sacrifice she made to keep our family safe, but also that she wanted to bash her head agenised a brick wall for leaving and ripping our families heart's out, Knowing that refuseing would cause the family even more pain, she nodded her head signafiying that she would join us.


	18. sitting on aro

**Chapter15**

**Bpov**

I watched as shadow ran off into the distance, he really was a sweet dog and had been my best friend for along time, yes i know how it sounds sad right, but i've never really found the need to socialise i prefer to keep to myself,i could trust shadow with anything, he could understand me just as i could understand him, god i sound like a crazy person if i couldn't really talk to animals i would lock myself up and throw away the key's for thinking it but i really can its part of my many powers, one that aro dosn't know about, I walked back in to find Edward sat on aro and alice with her left foot on his back pumping her arms up and down in triumph, when she saw me she turned around and danced her way over to me embraceing me in a hug.

''do you have any idea what you did to our family, god i missed you so so so much never leave again'' she said well she more like screeched it.

''that's kinda hard to do with you holding on to me like this, besides i can only promiss that if the rest agree but if they do don't worry you'll be stuck with me forever, i missed you to alice immensely so'' i squeezed her back tighter challangeing her grip on me, There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, i pulled out of alice's embrace to look at the sweet angle that was sat on the monsters back.

''i do belive that its my turn so alice will you very kindly come and sit on this as you sosweetly put it son of a fruite flies back'' alice rolled her eye's and sighed but never the less obliged and went to replace Edward, once alice was sat down and he was certin tthat he was still out cold he raced over to me picked me up and span me round, only when he started to plaster my face with kisses did he replant me feet on the ground.

''aww sweet'' giggled alice from behind Edward, she was resting her elbows against her legs with her hand supporting her head as she got a dreamy look and a smirk on her face.

''oh give it a rest alice'' Edward seemed annoyed and i was almost certern that she was saying something else to Edward that got him frustrated, Edward grabed my hand and let me out the door i had not long ago came through, we walked into the forest, so that we couldn't be seen but we could be heared if we shouted loud enough.

''god bella i've missed you'' i looked at his face and it broke my heart all the pain and sorrow mixed with the love understanding and respect, god i loved this man, i've always loved this man even when i didn't remember him maybe that's why i turned down them all so hopefull vampires and humans whishing to be my mate, because deep down i have always been in love with this perfect angle i just couldn't remember it, i cupped his face with my pale hands, i leaned in and pressed my lips to his, the kiss started to deepen, i brushed my tounge alonge his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted happily, as our tongues danced with each other i felt his hand snake round my waist and pull me closer to him, he had me pressed against a tree kissing me fiercely when their was a soft barking from behind him, he jumped for dear life where as i knowing it was shadow bend down on my knees and snapped my fingers, he appeared about a meter away from Edward, he came running to me and liked my face, i patted him on his head to tell him a job well done there was a piece of paper stuffed in his collar i pulled it out and there was a huge letter 3 in permanent marker that filled near enough the hole page, i felt a smile come on my face, i stood up and showed the paper to Edward saying.

''looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other'' his answering smile was bright enough to warm the world and my heart at the same time.

**So what do you think its kinda mushy at the end, what do you think shall i leave it there or carry on its up to you please read and review.**

**Are their any stories you want me to write? about if so the tell me and i'll give it a go please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW they make my day, no really they do! Lol**

**xxashxx**


End file.
